


In His Image - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/22097">In His Image</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Image - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> 04/15/07 After guessing which two stories I wrote for harlequin_sv in a poll, roxymissrose wrote: wait--wait! I won a prize!! Anything that grabs you, but please, nice and SF flavored if you can?

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[In His Image](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22097)**


End file.
